


The One Where Daryl and Jesus Get Together

by darkwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings/pseuds/darkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the Hill Top Daryl and Jesus get to know each other and release they have more in common than they thought.</p><p>**** EDITED VERSION ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Daryl and Jesus Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta- all errors are my own.  
> Not sure how good this is but there needs to be more of these stories out there!  
> Let me know what you think, I'm going to try to do some more one shots of them, any suggestions feel free to share :)

 

The RV slowly pulled up to the gates of Alexandria, Daryl looked around at the other members in their group, Maggie was asleep on Glenn who couldn’t stop smiling and rubbing her stomach. They would be good parents, if they managed to live long enough to raise the baby. Rick and Michonne were sat at the front of the RV his hand still on her knee, Abraham was snoring pressed against the driver’s seat and Jesus was sat at the back mostly out of sight.

Daryl needed air and was ready to get out of the RV; the vehicle was stationary waiting for the gate to open. Daryl opened the door and jumped out before anyone could stop him heading to the woods, he needed to be somewhere he felt free. He heard Rick call out his name, shouting at him to come back. Shaking his head Daryl moved further into the trees feeling like he could breathe again.

He didn’t stop moving until he couldn’t hear anything from the RV; he knew Rick would be pissed off once he returned to the community. They had just declared war on this Negan and his Saviours, more people to contend with, more fighting and to top it off Jesus had come back with them. The scout confused Daryl, he couldn’t get a read on him and that bothered the red neck.

Coming up to a clearing Daryl sat at the base of the tree taking in the fresh air and quiet atmosphere, it wasn’t loud in Alexandria but having people everywhere he turned was suffocating. Daryl heard footsteps behind him; he turned aiming his gun at the noise, at the end of the barrel stood Jesus.

“You know I don’t like having guns pointed at me.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like being followed, why are you here?” Daryl asked lowering the gun, he may not know if he could trust him but he can’t get away with killing him for no reason.

“Well it was either me coming after you or Rick and he looked really pissed off at you for jumping out like that. He’s called a meeting of your group to tell them about Negan and he wants you back there” Jesus told him, “Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, I am sorry about the supplies, I needed them to and because of my actions none of us got them.” Daryl believed that Jesus was telling the truth, he had been in his position before, the main source of food for his people, the guilt you feel when you return empty handed. Most of those supplies would have been sent to Negan to keep his people alive.

“Nah, you were just trying to protect your own, keep them fed with enough to stop Negan from killing them.” Daryl turned away from the younger man; he hasn’t missed the smile on forming on his face.

Jesus smiled, he moved closer towards the other man, and sat next to him. “I hope you don’t mind me joining you?” he asked the hunter. Daryl grunted in response even if he did mind there wasn’t anything he could do about it. At least with the other man here he can keep an eye on him and try to get a read on him. He believed they could trust him but they had been fooled too many times.

“You don’t speak much do you? I was hoping if I was going to miss the meeting I could get to know you more. I know you’re loyal to your people and you were the one to leave me the glass of water. I don’t know which one of you thought it as wise to leave me unguarded but I suppose the door was locked.”

“You know nothing about me, what makes you think it was me that left the water for you?”

“Because you’re not a bad person, you wouldn’t leave someone in that room without water; I know you have provided for these people, that you do what you believe is right and that you'll protect them. I know you came here because you didn’t want to go back in there and face everyone, because you know that they are going to be happy about the supplies but they won’t like what it could cost them. You have people in there that might not be able to do what is needed.” Daryl looked at the other man who in the middle of his speech had turned to face him; the Jesus' hand was on his knee.

Jesus watched Daryl’s gaze drop to his hand, he hadn’t noticed his hand dropping reaching for Daryl, he moved to retract his hand from the red necks knee, he had some self-preservation and no matter how hot he found the older man he wasn’t going to let that get him in trouble. Daryl's hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving.

Looking Daryl in the eyes he saw the open look on the other man’s face, Jesus’s instincts were telling him to lean forward and capture the other man’s lips. His mind was telling him not to take the risk, but really if he survived this and Daryl didn’t want him then at least he will return to the Hill Top.

“Fuck it” Jesus pushed himself forward and connected his lips with Daryl’s, he felt the other man freeze at the contact, Jesus felt dread fill his heart. Pulling back from the kiss, he opened his month to apologise when he was pushed on his back, Daryl above him their lips connected again.

Daryl moaned into the other man’s mouth, Jesus was moving up to meet him, his hands roaming along his back. Daryl deepened the kiss further, causibg Jesus to groan as his mouth was released from the other man as Daryl worked his way down his throat. A shuffling in the woods made them both stop; huffing in frustration Daryl really missed his bow. Getting up from the other man Daryl took care of the walker as it appeared in the clearing.

Jesus looked up at the other man, stood above the now dead walker he looked pissed off and Jesus wasn’t sure if it was aimed at the walker for interrupting them or at him for starting this. Daryl turned to look at him, wiping his knife on his trousers he moved towards Jesus offering his hand to the other man.

“If I take that are you going to punch me again?” Jesus asked nodding towards the hunters out stretched hand, taking a chance anyway Jesus accepted the hand and pulled himself up. Once he was stood up Daryl turned away from him heading back to Alexandria, well it looked like they were going for the silent treatment then. That was fine, they will get rid of Negan and he will go back to the Hill Top he won’t have any reason to come back here, someone else will be able to bring any future supplies.

It was stupid that the thought of never coming back here of never seeing Daryl again filled him with dread. He always did fall hard and fast, and was always one sided, he still didn’t know if he was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

 

They made it back to Alexandria to see Rick stood just behind the gate waiting for them to return, he looked around when the gate opened and Jesus could tell how pissed off he was.

“The meetings about to start, Jesus why don’t you go wait at the church for us we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Jesus tried to make eye contact with the hunter to see if he wanted him to go but the other man wouldn’t look at him. Nodding Jesus stepped away from the two men.

“You could have given me some warning Daryl, you can’t just go running off like that”

“The hell I can’t! I can take care of myself! I’m the person usually sent out there on my own, but when it suits you I need to be followed and brought back like a disobeying child!” Daryl walked passed Rick after his outburst, he had been so stupid of course Jesus had been sent by Rick, there was no way he would have wanted Daryl, God he was such a stupid idiot.

“Daryl wait! Look I was worried, but I didn’t send Jesus after you, he was out of the RV nearly as quick as you were. We’ve just found out how much of a threat this Negan is and you expect me not to worry, you are my brother.” Rick’s hand was holding him in place the other man had moved in front of him to stop him from going anywhere. Daryl knew he was going to owe Rick an apology fir his outburst, buf it would have to wait, he nodded muttering an Alright and moved passed the other man walking up to the church.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting ended with the agreeing that they would head out the next day to take on Negan and his men. Daryl waited for Jesus to leave the church, he didn’t know why he was waiting for him, Jesus probably didn’t want Daryl hanging around him. Jesus stopped leaving the church when he saw Daryl waiting around the entrance, this was it the other man was going to tell him to leave once they took care of Negan. Taking a deep breath Jesus walked up to the older man.

“Can we talk?” Jesus nodded to the other man following him as Daryl turned away from the church, rather than heading towards Rick’s house Daryl led him to a smaller house down the road from Rick’s.

Daryl opened the door to the house he had claimed for his own, it was between Rick and the group’s houses and Aaron & Eric’s house where the garage was. It suited him to be away from people but still near those that might need him. He heard Jesus close the door as he followed Daryl into his house “Look Daryl you don’t have to do this, when we finish taking care of Negan I can leave so I don’t make you uncomfortable”

Daryl turned round to the other man; he looked so insecure stood in the door way ready to make an exit as soon as possible. Daryl moved towards him crowding hin against the front door and crushing their lips together. Jesus grabbed at Daryl’s back holding him close as they fought for dominance. Kissing Daryl was hard and fast and Jesus felt that he was on fire, Daryl’s hands were gripping his waist pulling him flush against him.

Daryl pulled back away from kiss, Jesus’s pupils were blown, he was panting as he moved forward to gently kiss Daryl’s lips. “Or we could continue this.” He said with a smile lighting up his face.

Daryl let a small smile grace his lips; it looked like they were both as nervous about this. “You hungry?” he asked moving away from the other man slightly, not yet ready to release him. The other man nodded smiling at the hunter. Daryl moved in for one more kiss before he stepped away to make something to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had eaten Jesus and Daryl had moved to the couch in the sofa, they had decided to see if they could be together, both of them knew there was a chance they might not make it passed taking on Negan. They had been getting to know each other though out the day, Jesus had told Daryl about how he had found the Hill Top and been there since nearly the beginning and been the main source of food and provisions since. He knew Gregory didn’t really like him but knew that he couldn’t keep his people safe without him. Daryl in turn had told Jesus about their lives since the quarry to Alexandria, he had found himself with nearly a lap full of the other man when he had spoken of Merle.

Jesus noticed it was getting dark out, he needed to go back to the cell, they hadn’t told him of anywhere else he would be sleeping and he didn’t want to make Daryl uncomfortable by expecting to stop the night. He leaned into the other man kissing him again, God he was getting addicted to these kisses, moaning as he removed himself from Daryl's side. “I should go and let you get some sleep we have a very busy day tomorrow.”

He moved to get off the couch but Daryl stopped him by pinning him to the soft cushions kissing him deeply, he knew he didn’t want Jesus to leave. “Or you could stay here tonight, with me” he muttered into the other man’s neck, he didn’t want the other man to see how nervous he was and feel like he should agree to stay.

“Are you sure? I want you where I can see you.” Jesus said running his fingers through Daryl’s shorter hair. The hunter nodded before moving off him and dragging him up the stairs.

 

 Once they got into the bedroom Jesus started taking his shoes off, his leather coat was downstairs in the living room, he didn’t want to make Daryl uncomfortable with him stripping off. Turning to face the other man he found Daryl leaning on the door frame watching him, Daryl walked up to the other man and softly kissed him. “Hmm, I’m worried about tomorrow” Jesus admitted to the other man as they separated.

Daryl pushed off his leather vest before backing the other man towards the bed continuing soft kisses down the other man’s neck. “No matter what happens we have tonight, and when we get home from taking down Negan we’ll come back here” Daryl muttered into the other man’s skin, he gently pulled at the other man’s to coax him into removing it. “Tonight we sleep and remember we have something to fight for, to come home for.”

Jesus smiled at the other man reaching up to catch him lips in a kiss, no matter what happened with Negan, they had tonight.  


End file.
